


Of Little Consequence

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Because my house now, Chronic pain!Jaskier, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Give me Soft Geralt or give me death!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Jaskier, prone from back pain, wonders if this will finally be the straw that breaks Geralt’s back and abandons his useless ass.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 567





	Of Little Consequence

It wasn’t often that Geralt was up and about before his traveling companion. Most days Geralt woke up to the sound of Jaskier strumming a chord or humming his latest tune. He would never say it out loud but it was nice to wake up to the sound of his friend’s quiet musings in the early light. Geralt thought little of it as he began packing up the camp. Sometimes Jaskier slept in, granted it was more common when they were in an inn but it wasn’t completely out of character for the bard. Jaskier would no doubt be up and singing any minute now Geralt thought to himself. 

Jaskier was in fact, awake, much as he may wish it was otherwise. He couldn’t move, well  _ physically  _ he could. There was nothing wrong with his legs or anything of the sort. No, Jaskier’s problem was his back, a vile twisted creature that was little more than a nuisance when he was younger. But as time went on it got worse, if they were observant, his lovers would be able to see that his shoulders do not rest at the same height. He usually had just a dull ache in his lower back, it wasn’t much worse than any other pains that came from traipsing about the continent with one Geralt of Rivia. Geralt would often give Jaskier a look like he couldn’t understand why the bard was so bouncy and prone to skipping all the time, what Jaskier didn’t tell him was that it was much easier to hide a limp when jumping about, even if it did cause much more pain that simple walking.

This morning, however, was one of his bad days, the last time he’d had one of these he at least had also been injured by the monster Geralt was fighting. So he was able to blame his immobility on that. He felt bad lying to Geralt about that, while he would never say it aloud Jaskier could tell that Geralt felt guilty about what had happened. While it seemed a minor thing to lie about at the time, Jaskier felt his pulse and his mind racing as he thought of how Geralt would finally just leave him if he knew the truth. He was a burden even  _ before  _ Geralt knew he was disabled. He opened his eyes, groaning softly.

“About time you got up,” Geralt said gruffly.

Geralt had nearly finished packing Roach’s saddlebags. Jaskier started to sit up, oh dear, that was a  _ mistake _ . Jaskier felt white bursts of pain emanating from his lower back and lights danced in his vision, he promptly fell back down. He was still in immense pain, but at least it was more gentle so to speak.

“Geralt,” He squeaked nervously. Geralt was still beside Roach and appeared to be done packing. Shit shit  _ fuck  _ Jaskier was hyperventilating,

“Geralt, Geralt I can’t get up.”

Geralt just looked at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. At his companion’s silence, Jaskier grew more frantic,

“Please don’t leave me here! It’ll be over in a few days but please don’t leave me I’ll die!” His frantic and hurried breaths made his entire body tense up, exacerbating his pain. He hoped Geralt would just assume his tears were from pain and not fear. 

A large hand guided Jaskier into a sitting position, he was still trembling as Geralt held him up,

“Jaskier, what happened?”

“It’s my back, I’m so  _ so  _ sorry I didn’t tell you I just,”  _ Didn't want you to know uselessness was ingrained in me _ , “I was afraid you’d, that you would abandon me.” Jaskier was breathing more steadily now but still crying. Geralt wiped Jaskier’s cheek, his yellow eyes looking a type of sad Jaskier had never seen in him before,

“Jaskier, why would you think I would abandon you?”

“I’m a burden, I slow you down and I know that,”

“If I didn’t want you by my side I wouldn’t be here.” He sighed as he lifted Jaskier up, “You’re important to me, you foolish bard.” He set Jaskier on Roach’s back,

“Just wish I’d known sooner, I wouldn’t have pushed so hard.”

Jaskier flushed with embarrassment, 

“Oh, that uh- that means a lot Geralt I- thank you.”

Geralt smiled a little bit, resting his hand on Jaskier’s cheek and meeting his lips with his own.

“You stay here, I’ll finish packing, okay?”

Jaskier could hardly even think, even the pain was beginning to fade to the back of his consciousness with the ghost of Geralt’s lips on his own.

“Yeah, that- that sounds wonderful Geralt.” He said dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what’s up I project onto Jaskier and it is Special Interest O’Clock babey!!!! My tumblr is alinnsurana and expect more of my bullshit soon boyos!!!


End file.
